Theseus Jackson son of Neptune
by TheoSonOfNeptune
Summary: Hi everyone this is my take on the son of Poseidon's adventures I own nothing but basically Percy has a twin his name is Theseus grows up in Atlantis with Poseidon and the royal family of Atlantis terrible summary of the story but so what just read please
1. Chapter 1

Theseus Jackson: the Son of Neptune

3rd person pov

August 18, 1993

In the waiting room in a stuffy hospital three men, brothers actually though you could never tell from their looks the oldest looked like he lived in a villa in Italy with pale olive skin and obsidian black hair his onyx eyes seemed to pierce into your soul, the next oldest looked like he spent his life on the beach in Florida raven hair a deep tan and eyes that looked like the sea after a storm calm serene and deep, deep green, the youngest though the only one with gray in his hair looked like the business men you see on Wall Street a suit tie and gleam in his lightning blue eyes that seems to read if he should hire you at his office or ask his body guard to get you out of his way. These three men are the 'Big Three' from greek myth Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus to say Poseidon was nervous would be an under statement he and his brothers had just one year ago decided that the oath they had made seventy years before could be in error so they changed it to no more than two children and here was Poseidon having twins but something was special about these twins unlike his last set Chryasor and Pegasus one was roman and the other greek " Di Imortallis Poseidon your more nervous about this than you were about Triton!" Hades Exclaimed

" Shut up Hades you were nervous to when you and Maria had Nico and Bianca (here they are twins)!" Poseidon defended

"brothers both of you calm down." Zeus said calmly the doctor walks in

"umm, Mr. Olympos Ms. Jackson will see you now I am happy to tell you that you are the father of two twin boys." He says

" Thank you doctor." Poseidon walks down the hall and into Sally's room and knocks quietly *knock knock*

"come in." He hears as he opens the door

"hello beautiful." He says quietly as not to wake the children she holds in her arms

"hi." She says as he walks to her side

"which one is roman?" He says as she lifts one up towards him she says

"this one his name is Theseus Romulus Jackson" he takes him in his arms

"Theseus? That was the name of my first demigod son yes?"

"Yes this one is Perseus Achilles Jackson." She says as he sets Theseus in the cradle and takes Percy in his arms

"hmm Perseus? The destroyer."

"What?" Sally asks perplexed by his words

"oh sorry my love, its his name Perseus when translated from greek its the destroyer."

"Oh, okay I didn't know." She says as Percy I put in his cradle and Poseidon comes and lightly kisses her lips

" it's alright my dear but I'll let you sleep i'll see you in the morning." "Alright goodnight my love."

"Goodnight." He says as he slips out the door after the nurses take them to the nursery so Sally can sleep as the door shuts he goes back into the waiting room with his brothers who stand on his arrival

" what are they like Brother?" Hades asks

"beautiful they both have my hair but Theseus, the roman one, has ocean blue eyes like Neptune in stead of my sea green ones."

'I think my eyes are lovely thank you very much' he hears from his roman form

" a well he is Neptune's son and his eye are bound to be like his more than yours. But are they powerful your love for their mother is strong as is hers for you did they seem as strong as i think they might be?"

"Yes they are very powerful now which is more so i cannot tell. Anyway we should go home and rest and i will come get Sally and the children before the meeting tomorrow. And Zeus give Elizabeth my best wishes for Thalia I sense she is powerful as well."

"Yes brother i will I'll see you tomorrow brothers."

"Yes tomorrow good night Poseidon, Zeus."

"Goodnight Hades." And all three flashed out as Poseidon arrives in Atlantis he goes straight to the new nursery that he. Amphitrite and Triton set up for one of the twins after all it was their idea that he have a demigod anyway and saw his son standing next to the cradle facing out the window "What are you doing up?" He says and triton jumps out of his skin

"oh dad it's you, you scared me, but i am up because i wanted to know if you had decided which one is coming to live with us."

"No my son not yet the council is deciding tomorrow you and your mother will be there yes?"

"Yes father we shall be there now go get some sleep were gonna need it around here with a new baby even with all the naiads and nymphs here."

"Yes that's true I suppose goodnight my boy." "Night dad."

Line break

Poseidon awoke with the first rays of sun shine coming through the window he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 6:30 he moved his wife off to the side and stood up and pulled the covers over her "hmm Poseidon come back to bed its to early."

"No my dear im sorry but i have to go get Sally and the children before the meeting so we can decide which one shall live with us an which shall live with Sally you and triton promised to come its in two hours."

"Okay that means i can sleep for 30 more minutes now go shower." She says

Poseidon pov

As i walk into my bathroom i can't help but think how long its been since I've had a child live here in Atlantis well at least a young child because Triton in all his years has acted childish often but at the thought of having a little brother live here with us he has matured a great deal he has set up the child's room repainted the cradle he had as a child long ago and even helped the Cyclopes make a sword for him now he has yet to name the blade or even tell me the material of it but I guess I'll find out later when we get back in getting out of the shower i went and put on some trousers, trainers and a polo shirt i put on my tridents concealed form of a watch and teleport to the hospital where Sally is i walk in and take the elevator up to the maternity ward as i walk by i see Theseus and Percy and can't help but smile 'yep he looks just like me' i hear Neptune say in reference to Theseus 'a little' i continue walking down the hall to Sally's room and knock as i go in "hey Sally. How are?" I ask

"ready to go to Olympus it feels like its been ages since I've been even though it was just a few months ago."

"Yeah out of all the things in all my millennia Olympus is one of my favorite cities. So are you ready to go get the kids and grab my car to Olympus?"

"Yeah let's go." As we walked down the hall we signed the birth certificates and picked up the kids in their carriers when got to the parking garage we put the kids into my 1965 FORD Mustang and got in the front we were ten minutes out of New York put it would take almost an hour because of traffic as we drove we talked about what the plans were for the children whether we should let's them see each other often or not and as we walked into the Empire State Building i looked at the clock 7:45 we were going to be cutting it close we walked up to the door man and handed me the card knowing full well who we were when the elevator got to Olympus we walked through the streets to the throne room when we got there Sally and the children sat next to Elizabeth and Thalia who was born the day before Theseus and two days before Percy I went up to my throne as grew my clothes changed to a tunic and sandals and trident went into its holder my little brother teleported in using the electricity into his form and took his throne Hera, Dionysus,Athena,and Artemis just teleported in Apollo appeared in a blast a sunlight, Demeter grew out of a corn plant, Aphrodite appeared in pink poof of perfume, Hephaestus in a blast of fire, Ares ran in because he was out side anyway, and Hermes flew in with his shoes fluttering in and Hades pooled all the shadows in the room into the center and walked out of them and sat in his guest throne

"well that appears to be everyone i here by call this meeting to order and the first order of business is-"

"KIDS!" Aphrodite squeals and interrupts Zeus "err, right as you know Poseidon and I have both had children and Poseidon has had twins but they are special twins as one is greek and the other is roman um Sally will you introduce the children I vapor travel across the room shrinking to my human height of 6'3 towering over Sally's 5'6 and pick up Theseus and we walk to the center of the U made by the thrones at this point all gods shrink to their human sizes and Hestia, Amphitrite, and Triton walk over from the hearth i speak first

"this is Theseus Romulus Jackson he is Roman do any present wish to bless him?" 6 hands go up from Jupiter, Mars,Venus,Apollo,Athena, and Hestia as they do Sally speaks " And this is Perseus Achilles Jackson do any wish to bless him?" 4 hands go up here with Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus then me and Sally went back to the carriers and put the children away and I went back to my throne as Zeus started talking

"so now that you've met the children which of them should go to Atlantis all for Theseus?" 13 hands go up

" alright brother i believe it's decided."

"Yes it is Zeus."

"Alright if that is all then council dismissed." Me and Sally say our goodbyes and i take them home then drive to the house i keep on the river and then get in my chariot and go to Atlantis where there is a royal guard at the gates to meet the new prince when we get to his room Triton and Amphitrite are there and there is a distinct feature a beautiful Olympian silver sword with a black leather handle it is a xiphos design or leaf shaped double edged blade

"wow triton is this the blade you and the Cyclopes made for him? It is beautiful."

" yes father it is." Then we hear a young voice say "veritatum et iustitum truth and justice."

Then those words brandish themselves latin only on the blade i put Theseus in his cradle and say "I think that Athena's blessing has activated."

"Indeed father it has." We hear in that same childish voice then Theseus goes to sleep after dinner we all go to bed and i have a dream which is strange as gods don't often have dreams

Dream

Im in the Olympian throne room and i see several Demi-gods there but none of the gods one of the Demigods one of only conscious two ones has pure black wings to go with a hooded jacket but what really sticks out is this boys sword it is the blade we just gave Theseus not an hour ago. versus a boy with golden eyes! He also has my fathers scythe almost as if- "surrender Kronos you have lost Typhon is vanquished and your armies have fallen!" The winged one yells

"Never ! I will not surrender to my children again grandson." The one that is apparently my father in another vessel says

"you are no grand father to me Kronos no grandfather does to their grandchildren what you did to me."

"I did that only strengthen you please forgive me im begging you!"

Theseus spreads his wings at this point "Hmm, I like you begging do it again." (Kudos to whoever tells me what movie quote that is)

"what?"

"You heard me get on your knees and beg for mercy before i really let loose my power."

"Never you shall regret this you insolent child i cast you back to the begging of time!" He says as he slams his scythe on the ground then i see another winged figure fly in as Theseus disappears in golden flash the figure states " iiiiimmmm baaaaack gramps" he says as he swings his sword at Kronos and stabs though the strap of his armor six inches below his left armpit as his body falls i see Kronos' essence fade away

End dream

I awoke in cold sweat and looked out the window to see the sun so feeling unrested but unable to go back to sleep i get up shower and dress today Theseus starts learning with that blessing from old bird brain it shouldn't take long to teach him how to use his powers

Time skip (3 years) (Theseus pov)

"Theseus!" Hear my father yell after I've finished sparing with Achilles

"yes father." I reply

"pack a bag you are going to Artemis' hunt for a few months to learn archery."

"But dad they'll kill me then who's going to take care of Percy?"

"Artemis has sworn that she won't hurt you now go pack she's expecting you in two hours."

"Yes father." I run to my room and grab a back pack some jeans combat boots, socks, boxers my hoodie and truth and justice in its pen form and run go tell mom who is meeting with aunt Hestia bye "hey aunt Hestia its good to see you especially where I'm going."

"I know I brought you something" she hands me a ring which I put on index finger and give her a questioning look "Twist it"

i do and a beautiful red recurve bow appears in my hand with a tri-strap quiver on my back i imagine it as a ring again and bam! It's a ring "alright goodbye aunt Hestia, mom." Say giving them both hugs i run go tell dad and triton and vapor travel to Artemis as soon as i enter camp i make my way to Artemis and kneel with my right fist across my chest and my head down in a Roman salute "lady Artemis. Theseus Romulus Jackson reporting for duty Milady!" She chuckles

"get up Theseus and dont call me Lady or Milady anything your my cousin not one of my hunters"

" sorry Artemis so when does class start?"

"As soon as you get a bow." I twist my ring and Flaming Sea appears in my hand

"im done Artemis!" I say with a smirk we go to the range and we get to work on teaching me the proper stance to shoot

Line break (many pokes, prods, bumps ,and head slaps later)

So we start shooting and immediately I hit bulls-eyes so we start working on speed and shooting while moving we don't get far before dinner so we go to the dining area where I immediately notice im not going to sit any where at the hunters table so i sit off to the side and wait for them to finish when most of them have gone i notice a few younger hunters didn't get any thing either "hi im Theo did you guys not get anything either?" While looking a little scared that i talked to them they shake their heads no okay then time to work some magic and get friends at the same time." Okay well what do you what?" I ask pointing to the youngest hunter obviously 7or8

"macaroni and cheese?" She says hesitantly i smile and snap my fingers while thinking of Mac and cheese and there it is one huge bowl of Mac and cheese in front of her

"so what are your names?" I get the answers of Mckenzie, Lily, Lola(twins), and Julia who all want Mac and cheese while i get some pancakes (not blue)

Line break over the next few months i get to be as good as the hunters with a bow, knives, and stealth i also teach some of the hunters how to use their bow as a close quarters weapon for which Arty (though she hates this nickname) was very grateful Zoë and i became close as well she's like my sister in some ways so there is a very heart felt send off for me even though half the hunt that still doesn't like me knows not to piss me off oh I remember that day well

Flashback 2 weeks

We were sitting around camp one day waiting for Artemis together back from a council meeting on Olympus when we were attacked by monsters the hunters immediately drew their bows while i drew my sword and charged i was slashing my way through the horde when I heard a scream from behind me i back tracked some to see who it was Zoë had been hit by an arrow in the abdomen oh I was pissed someone had hurt my friend so i called upon the powers of Jupiter and rained lightning down upon the horde who are disintegrated on contact with the extreme energy out put so i ran back to Zoë and healed her

Flashback end

So when I left I got group hugged by the younger hunters Zoë,Atlante, and Artemis as i vapor traveled out when I got home i got group hugged by my family

Time skip 6months

"Surprise!" I hear every one yell as the lights turn on everyone gives me hugs and we have cake and presents lots of clothes and a guitar (Apollo and the muses joint gift)

Time skip 6 months

"Hey dad can i travel the U.S. for a few months before my birthday the last time i got to go top side was when i went to go see Artemis?"

"Hmm, sure why you go back and come in here when your done."

"Yes! Thanks dad!" I ran to my room and got all my stuff and ran back inside the throne room where my parents stood with their hands behind their backs "what are you two hiding?"

"Nothing"they say at the same time so i vapor travel right behind them and grab a black debit card and silver hunting knives set and retraced in front of them

"Whats this."

"Wow he's fast um gifts from your uncle hades for you."

"Okay bye guys I'll IM you when i get on the mainland." I yell over my shoulder at my parents and brother who just walked in 'bye' they all say i shoot towards the surface in a streak of water i fly out of the river onto the bank and walk around some i see my brother and mom in Central Park and using my hunters skills i follow them back to their apartment building undiscovered i use the mist to make me look older and rent the apartment across the hall and use hades card to get furniture and groceries when i get back i call mom and dad to tell them im alive the Aphrodite shows up i honestly don't know why and says i can't live alone oh I guess that's why she's here i undo the mist and go across the hall and knock on Percy's door my mother opens it "Hi my name is Theo!" I say as childishly as possible

"Hi there hmm how old are you?"

"Im 4 1/2." "Oh my sons the same age why don't I get him."

"Okay" as soon as the door shuts a smirk appears on my face i am actually going to meet my brother when Percy comes out we start talking and become fast friends it goes like this for the next 6months until my birthday and we give Percy his gift early a brand new bike with pads and a helmet on Olympus we had my 5th birthday party where I got a mission a new set of armor and Hades blessing over shadows and the dead after the party i was left with just my family "Theseus i want you to know that the road to camp will be dangerous now i will send you to the wolf house where Lupa will meet you and them she will send you on your way to camp."

"Yes father i understand." I give my mother, father, and brother a hug

When I give my father a nod i grab my bag and he sends me to the wolf house when I arrive there is another boy there with blonde hair lightning eyes with-"aunt Juno!"

"Hmm what,oh Theseus your finally here well this is Jason Jupiter's son he will go with you to camp if you both pass the test."

"Of course Milady i will do my best to help him get to and survive at camp and the test if he is half as powerful as i sense then he won't have a problem." She flashes away "come on kid lets go see Lupa."

"But I want my mommy!" He says

"*huff* well im sorry but your mom can't come with us but Jason if you can do this you will become a very powerful and famous hero i can feel it."

"Really? I'll be a hero?!"

"Yeah kid you sure will now come on let's go see the wolf goddess." Growls are heard behind me

"Um Theo are those wolves behind you nice?"

"Oh gods i hope so."

'Don't worry Son of Neptune your not in any danger from my pack.'

I hear a woman's voice say in my head "Yes Jason they're nice they won't hurt us." I turn and fall into a roman salute like with Artemis and say "Lady Lupa it is a pleasure to meet you."

A comment i point at the strongest immortal wolf that is female 'good job little pup it takes most a while to sense me now which if you will go first you shall chose who goes against what wolf'

as i scan the pack i immediately know whats going on Jason having less training shall fight the smallest wolf with one of my hunting knives and turn to him and ask

"Jason do you see that small one very there? *points* think you can take him if I give you one if these? *hands him knife*."

"Yeah I got it.

"I turn and say "okay Jason has agreed to go first and fight that omega*points* and i shall fight the Alpha Male."

'Are you sure about this little pup? No one has ever beaten alpha in a fight.'

"Yes Milady im sure go get him lightning rod."

the wolf and Jason circle each other the wolf hastily strikes first i grip the water in Jason's body and make him dodge and slash with the dagger hitting the wolf in the shoulder and off balance then i make him go in for another strike that has Jason in top of the wolf with the knife at its throat Lupa says 'this fight is over your turn'

i nod at her "Jason it's over let him go." "Yes sir." He jumps off and gives me the knife i heal the wolf and put the knife away and draw my sword "Jason go sit by lupa." He does "shall we alpha?" Alpha the biggest strongest and most scarred of the wolves gets up and starts circling with me knowing that this wolf is patient he won't make the first move so i do I take a low swing at his paw he jumps up and dodges while attacking me in the same move i saw this and spun out if the way and leaped off of a tree and got around behind alpha as we started circling again this time alpha made the first move he leaped at me and when he did i jumped to the side and put my blade at his throat "yield." I growled at him so deep it didn't even sound human

'he yields Theseus' i salute him and Lupa

"wow! Theo that was awesome can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure kid Later."

Lupa says 'well done boy you two may stay the night put you must leave tomorrow'

"yes Milady thank you for your hospitality. Come on Jason lets get a fire going." I say as i walk away it maybe winter but it gets cold at night we both have some pizza for dinner and keep watch while he sleeps

'you should rest Theseus or do you not trust my gaurds?'

"No Milady i do it's just when I was with Diana and her huntresses i was on guard duty every night all night with no sleep except for naps in the day after training i don't need rest."

'Your something different Theseus normally any human would begging for rest after a fight like yours especially at your age'

Line break

The next morning i work up Jason restarted the fire and summoned breakfast of Pancakes(blue), sausage ,eggs, and bacon with maple syrup after we packed up Lupa brought us two backpacks for the journey i simply added its contents to mine and gave it back Jason put on his and was ready to go quick as lightning (hahaha) so as soon as the sun came up we were already on the road i used the mist to make it look like two teenagers going hiking as we went i vapor traveled us parts of the way to turn a two week trip into a two day one. when we got to Caldecott tunnel we approached the sentries and i gave them the token from Lupa so we can be admitted to camp

We met the praetors and went to be tested by the augur we were approved and we got ready for evening muster where we were accepted in to the fifth cohort we had dinner then war games i used to play with the mermen so im pretty good when started the fifth being attacking team charged and i pulled flaming sea and set it to explosive and took the door down drew truth and justice and went to town knocking out enemies we won and as first in i got the laurels the next morning at breakfast we were distracted by the flashing in of two gods Vulcan and Minerva who gave me a quest and there for the rank of centurion in the fifth i was to kill the Nemean lion and forge a trident so i decided to go alone as the Nemean lion was a heavy hitter i didn't want to endanger anyone in my Cohort as I tracked the lion my travels took me to Southaven Mississippi where I met a girl two years older than me and boy my age brother and sister children of the minor god Eros god of love both had black hair and purple yes purple eyes before i left town i sent Artemis a message saying i have a new hunter for her in Southaven so Jasmine joined the hunters and Josh stayed with his mother then i went to Valdosta Georgia where the lion was currently hiding and used the water in a nearby pond to drown the thing to death and took its skin and nails as trophies if war i got some celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Stygian iron as materials for my trident each metal made up one third which was melted into each other for a spiraling handle and blade made of each metal then vapor traveled back to camp where life became rather boring again falling into a schedule

Time skip 2 years

Me, Jason, Dakota, and Gwen just went out in new Rome to celebrate my seventh birthday "okay good night guys see y'all at breakfast." I fell asleep in my bed in camp Jupiter and woke up in "Tartarus."

Warning gruesome torture ahead

I saw three figures in front of me two i recognized immediately Hyperion and Oceanus but the third felt much like a half blood Hyperion had my bow in his hand which is surprising considering it burns everyone except me and aunt Hestia wait no Titan of Light never mind he's fireproof "Well boy i hope you don't give up hope easily because im going to a source of it."

Hyperion said as he snapped the bow in half with and explosion of greek fire then the half blood pulled a weapon off the table to the right of where im hanging i recognized it as Backbiter the soul reaping Scythe of Kronos "who are you boy because you are not my grandfather?"

"Me I'm James Squire demi titan son of Kronos Titan of Time." He says as he slowly slices my back open with the scythe but i refuse to scream i won't give them that satisfaction as I'm holding in a scream Hyperion gets a dagger and lights it aflame and then slowly slices deep in my chest from my left collar bone to my right hip then continues slicing small cuts all over my torso and back

"You should know Theseus every day on earth is a year in Tartarus." James says "But you won't age accept on earth years while your here nor will you die." I don't say any thing i just focus and use my enhanced brain power to make a low grade telepathic connection with the primordial of the pit Tartarus

'What? Who is this?'

'My name is Theseus milord i was abducted by Kronos' lackeys and now I'm trapped here'

'oh yes Ananke was talking about you and how we will have to help not right now but soon.'

'Thank you milord' 'none of this

'milord' business please call me Tartarus.'

'Yes Tartarus." And so my time began plotting with Tartarus to escape my captors

7 (earth years later) 1556 Tartarean years later

After seven earth years and innumerable scars 14 bright flashes two so bright i had to avert my eyes and 2 whom walked in from the shadows

"Well my boy it looks like its finally time for you to go home." Tartarus says

"yes I think it is." I grab the chains holding me to the ceiling two Stygian iron chains and i pull them out of the brackets in the ceiling 300ft above me as i land i grab the shackles of the chains and pull the celestial bronze breaking under the pressure i fall into a roman salute "lords and ladies of the primordial council it an honor to be in your presence."

I say then one of the women with olive skin black hair and eyes Nyx? No Chaos! Yes that's it says "Theseus you've already been told by my son not to call him lord so the same applies for us."

"Yes Chaos as you wish."

"Very adept boy how did you know I was Chaos not Nyx?"

"Well Chaos Nyx would have said brother not son." I say with a smirk " alright well introductions there's Eros primordial of love down on the end, then there's Pontus, Ouranos, Tartarus, Aether, Erebus, Chonos, and Order for the men then for the women there's Nyx, Hemera, Gaea, Ananke, Thelassa, Nesoi, Ourea, and me. And we all wish to bless you with our power how does that sound?"

"Like even though i don't necessarily want this power i will need it for the upcoming war."

"That's right kiddo." I hear from Tartarus after Chaos and i both glare at him he stops smirking

"ok Let's get on with it."

"I (enter primordial name here), hereby bless Theseus Romulus Jackson with my power and make him my heir should i fade."

"Wait what the fuck you didn't say anything about 'heir should i fade'. What exactly does that entitle?"

"Well from Tartarus you get the titles king of the pit and king of monsters."

Chaos says as Tartarus hands me a set of black armor that i make into a necklace then pull to activate why I see I interesting the visor has holograms and i see the power type of each of the gods before me and Tartarus hands me a crown i pull of the helmet and take it "umm what do i do just put it on?" He nods as i do I feel the location of every monster in Tartarus and all on earth i turn my armor back in to a necklace and make the crown a charm on it same with Pain and Misery my trident i grab my sword and cap it and put it in my pocket when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder i turn to see Nyx and Erebus standing their with a small box

"here i saw Hyperion break your bow so we made you another one." Nyx said

"thank you Nyx what is its name?"

"Midnight it's a compound bow(imagine Arrows bow from season 2 on)."

"Alright. Umm can you teleport me out o here maybe to the hunters camp-."

"Wait Theseus i have something for you I heard you might need a new cloak so here it is." It was a black cloak with colonial coattails and a peaked hood it was double breasted with a Kevlar lining and had two slits in the back "Umm Chaos why are there slits in the back?"

"Put it on and think wings."

"Okay" i put on the cloak pulled up the hood and once i thought wings i felt a splitting pain in between my shoulder blades then all the pain was gone and i felt back heavy i looked back and I had two pure black wings when i stretched them to their fullest extent they were over 15' wide and weren't very heavy but heavy enough to through me for a loop i think retract and pull them into my back and blinding speed "okay thank you Chaos so can one of you teleport me to the hunters camp?" Chaos snaps her fingers and im in the woods out side their camp its night so the hunters are at camp fire i walk in not even bothering to be stealthy the hunters see and hear me and pull their bows they shoot i dodge most but catch Zoë's and jump over them and run into the camp and knock on the post of Artemis's tent

"Come in" as I walk in i see Artemis sitting at her desk on the other side of the tent "Yes Zoë what is it?"

"Last i looked I wasn't Zoë."

She stiffens and stands as she slowly turns as i pull down my hood "Theseus?"

"Hello Artemis." She slowly walks forward when she's about a foot away i see her hand moving and make no attempt to dodge *slap* my head snaps to the right as my cheek turns red i turn back to face her as i put out my arms she rushes into then as i pull her into a hug she starts crying into my shoulder "shh shh its okay Artemis im here now."

"Where have you been? It's been seven years."

"I was being to tortured in Tartarus for those years i never wanted to leave you guys."

"Okay but how did you get out?"

"I had some help from the inside. Can I stay here for a few months while i recover?"

"Yes but you'll have to help out around the camp."

"I understand."

"But now you have to explain this to Zoë."

At this i audibly gulp and nod at her we walk out of the tent and to the campfire where she gets the hunters to come here i have my hood up once more Zoë asks "Milady who is This male you stand next to?"

"What Zoë im hurt you don't recognize me?" I say as i pull down my hood

"Theseus? Where the fuck have you been?!"

"Tartarus being tortured by Hyperion and Oceanus i just escaped today." Then I get mob hugged by Zoë, Atlante, Mckenzie, Lily, Lola, Julia, and Jasmine after much crying and story telling we all go to bed and i sleep in a spare tent

Line break

I wake up after about 30 min fitful sleep thankfully no one came in my tent last night and got hurt i go to the dining area and summon breakfast for the hunters then go to Artemis who is just getting up to ask her something *knock knock* "Come in"

"good morning Artemis um can i ask you a favor?"

"Sure Theseus i don't see why not."

"Umm can you call Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia and ask them to come by? i want to talk to them."

"Sure Theseus. Um can you summon the hunters breakfast?"

"I already did its waiting for them to eat." I say then walk out of her tent and to the archery range i twist my ring and Midnight appears in my hand and what appears to be my old quiver in black i start shooting at the targets and getting bulls-eyes and splitting arrows and i then form more arrows out i shadows for my quiver a trick uncle hades taught me but it seems easier now hmm I wonder why then i go find Zoë "hey Z."

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

We go sit next to the fire "Zoë you know you've always been like family to me and after i found out who your father was ive been thinking."

"Thinking what Theseus?"

"Would like me to adopt you as my daughter?"

"What wait yes thats a yes."

"Okay I Theseus Romulus Jackson adopt Zoë Nightshade as my daughter." As soon as i finish she has different glow about her her eyes turn blue like mine and she gets all powers do a child of the sea

Line break 4 months later west over hall December 2007

We are running through the trees when we stop i pull my necklace and my armor appears my cape billowing in the wind my eyes glowing trough the visor my HUD shows five demigods a satyr and manticore i give a hand signal for three hunters to fire as they do the manticore says "no direct interference."

I reply with "My subjects are not direct interference manticore release the demigods and leave this place your king commands it!"

"I do not answer to you 'your majesty'."

The shadows start pulling to my cape as i summon four hellhounds "no you don't but they do." The hounds run out of the shadows "Alpha, Razor get the Hades spawn. Beta, Omega protect the demigods." the two largest run and shadow travel the demigods to the group as the Athena spawn takes off her cap and returns to the realm of visibility the manticore grabs her and jumps off the cliff to the boat below my brother runs forward and i put out my arm to stop him and he keeps pushing "Percy calm down we will get her back but you can't do that if your dead!"

"Hm fine but who are you how do you know who I am?"

I pull off my helmet to reveal my face i put it under my arm and say "let's go talk to your friends shall we?" As we walk over there the hunters set up camp "now introductions. My name is Theseus Romulus Jackson Son of Poseidon older twin of Perseus Achilles Jackson." All of them give me a weird look "Okay daughter of Zeus whats your name."

"My name is Thalia Elizabeth Grace daughter of Zeus." Hm Jason's sister

"Okay Thalia, Bianca please go talk to Artemis and Zoë. Percy, Grover,and Nico come with me we need to talk." I say leaving no room for discussion then walk away to a clearing and start i fire when Percy and the satyr get here "okay Nicholas Gabriel Di Angelo,yes?"

"Yes um sir how do you know my name?"

"Number 1 don't call me sir im only 2 years older than you and number two your father ,Hades, called and told me who you were."

"My father is Hades? Oh my gods he has like 3000 atk power!"

"Kid do you play that myth o magic game?"

"Yes." Shaking my head i say

"alright Percy im sure you have questions go ahead and ask."

"Okay number 1 why do you seem so familiar?"

"I'll answer you question with a question. How long did that bike last you?"

"Theo?" At that moment the curse that Oceanus put on me that is wearing off activates it does every time someone says that nickname and i experience extreme pain and scream in pain then percy says "Theseus!"

"Thank you please don't say that nickname the curse is still wearing off."

"Curse? What curse?"

"One i got in Tartarus. Now lets get some sleep

After they went to bed i sat up keeping watch when I hear someone walking in the forest " Is there something I can help you with Ms. Grace?"

"How did you know?"

"I've lived with the hunters for awhile Thalia. So what did you want to ask?"

"Well uh hmm have you ever met a boy named Jason? He was my little brother."

"Was?" He died long ago but my mom said that a boy named Theseus was there with him when he died."

"Hmm nope sorry name doesn't ring a bell so tell me Thalia what did you really want to talk about?"

"It's just that Bianca joined the hunters and i don't know what to do."

"How about tell me the problem?"

"It's just how did you use the shadows to summon those hellhounds and why did they-"

"Obey me?"

"Yes."

"I was in Tartarus for a long time being tortured i made some friends that given dominion over some monsters. Now go get the boys up Apollo is going to be here soon." I walked to the cliff and watched as the sun started rising Artemis and the hunters walked up behind me when the "chariot" landed the hunters grabbed their gear Apollo winked at Zoë until she smirked when she saw me walking up "hey Apollo!" I yell

"Theseus! You came back from the dead and now you summon the awesomest of the gods whats up?"

"If you ever wink at or flirt with my daughter again Artemis won't need to castrate you until you get back from reforming in Tartarus."

"Huh? Your daughter? which ones your daughter? How the fuck do you have a daughter?"

"Zoë is my daughter i adopted her now AM I CLEAR?"

"Crystal*gulp*."

"Good boy." I walk up to the bus and get on during the ride over Percy asks "Hey man how do you know Apollo? And what did you say to him?"

"I told him if he ever flirted with my daughter again then Artemis wouldn't need to castrate him before he got out of the reformation sector of Tartarus." I growl so he backs up when we land i just walk up to Chiron "Chiron my name is Theseus Jackson son of Poseidon my father has already claimed me if you want you can call him." I say as i toss him a drachma and walk towards the cabins a group of Ares girls walks up

"hey kid." Their leader says "It's time for initiation." They grab me and i let them lead me to the ladies room and as soon as we cross the threshold i do a back flip and shove two of them into the ladies room and lock the door behind them i spin around and roundhouse kick the other two into each other and walk away

"how did you do that?" Percy says coming up next to me

" I was trained by several masters of hand to hand combat including both of our namesakes Theseus and Perseus Achilles also." I then walked away to the dining hall and ate some chili and Percy had a hamburger after dinner was Capture The Flag "im playing with the Hunters Zoë." She nodded

"I'm playing defense. funnel Percy and Thalia in my direction. I say then grab the flag and get ready to go when Zoë gives me the okay i let loose and use my full speed to get to our side of the playing field and get in a tree and wait for Percy and Thalia. Thalia gets here first so i decide to taunt her a bit "So Ms. Grace how well can you throw a lightning bolt?" I activate my armor and draw my sword and sheild

"pretty well but I've been meaning to ask you whats that armor made of?"

"Tartarean Steel it's unbreakable so throw a nice sized bolt at me i want to show you a trick." She throws a bolt and i block it and throw it at Percy who just walked into the clearing

"what the hell Theseus why did you do that!" All she gets is a smirk as i exchange my sword for my trident and me and Thalia start circling she stabs i parry she pulls her shield up i stab low i knock her spear out of her hand with my shield and pin her to the ground with the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold prongs at her throat as my brother gets up and prepares to fight he charges at me i re activate my blade and block his strike then using my shield i knock him out then the horn blows signaling the end of the game i drop some water on Percy and grab my trident deactivate my armor and walk away when i see Zoë she looks like she's seen a ghost then i see the oracle on the ground behind her and teleport her back to the attic of the big house

Line break

"Zoë I'm going on this quest." Because if i don't then she won't survive i have a plan

"But dad you can't go!"

"It's not up for discussion."

"Fine."

I walk away to the cliff near Zeus' fist "Ananke i summon you."

"Yes Theseus?"

"The power i got from you gives me the ability two control fate yes?"

"Yes why?"

"Because if your daughters the Moirai kill my daughter there will be Tartarus to pay. Am I clear?"

"Yes I agree with you but what will you do about her body to make them think she's dead?"

"We'll she is the princess isn't she?" I ask with a cheeky grin

"Touché Theseus touché."

"Alright you may go tell Chronos i said hello."

She nods as she teleports out and i go back to my cabin to pack i grab a backpack, a bag of drachma, some paper, and a pencil and write Percy a note

Dear Perseus,

I'm sure your wincing the use of your full name. Well since Zoë doesn't want you to come when you go home give this box to mom tell her it is a gift to make for all the mothers days i missed and Merry Christmas

Your Brother,

Theseus

I put a small box with necklace made of Atlantean coral and the teeth of a Water Dragon with an enchantment that it shall always return to its owner next to the note and walk out to get to the road as i sleep against a tree across from the one that houses the Golden Fleece when I wake up Zoë is just coming over the hill with Thalia, Grover, and Bianca i get up and walk to the van i get in and we drive to New York then get on the interstate towards Washington D.C. where we get off and go to the smithsonian museum where I get the distinct sent of a Pegasus and smirk we walk in and look around when Percy runs in i know something's wrong "guys we need to get out of here now!"Percy yells

"What are you doing here Percy?" Thalia asks

Then we hear the roar "ah my old friend has come to play." I say with a grin

'What?' All of my companions yell then the lion comes into view i jump down

"Hello there my boy ready to due again?" He responds with a roar "I'll take that as a yes." Then when he roars again i stab my sword in to his mouth so he dies i pick up the pelt and claws, I'll use the claws for the princess of Tartarus tiara we run towards the train and Percy tells us what he saw when he's done Zoë and i share a look thats says 'okay shit' every one settles into a car and i go over to the fire "Hello Apollo."

"Hey Theseus."

"Have you told anyone? About me."

"No. Why?

"Don't me and Artemis have been planning were going to tell them on the winters solstice so that the Ophiotaurus will be out of the way now that its back."

"Oh okay. But do you know where you guys are going?"

"Yes. We're going to the Junkyard of Hephaestus in New Mexico, then we are going to Mt. Orthrys in San Francisco."

"Okay I have to go it'll be morning soon."

"10-4."after he leaves i just sit there and think about the prophecy as the sun rises i look to the east the light not even burning my eyes anymore thank you Aether i shall be the one who is 'lost' in the desert but not really all i will do is take a little time to give the designs and materials to my smiths in the pit. "This shall end today." Atlas will fall and-

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Nothing dear just thinking Atlas shall be locked in irons this time when he is under the sky he will not escape not this time."

"Oh. Okay."

Line break

We are running trough the junk yard trying to escape Talos "Run i'll meet you at Hoover damn!"

"Dad no!"

"Go Zoë I'll be fine now go." I run towards his foot where I know the entrance port is i climb the ladder in his leg and get to the primary core where I build a ball of energy around me then expand it destroying the bot and opening a portal to my palace as well as i fall I go through it and spread my wings to slow my descent as i land my minions bow "rise and summon the smiths to the throne room." I hear a flurry of 'yes milords' when I get to the throne room i look around and see the twin thrones on the podium one for me and one for my queen should i take a wife right as i sit the smiths come in and kneel "Rise. So have you assembled to materials i require?"

"Yes your majesty but why do you need them?"

"You are to make my daughter a Tiara hear are the designs and final components." i hand him the sack with the blue prints and claws "she will be coming here in the next few days and i wish all of my subjects to know if she is harmed they shall receive a worse punishment than I gave Orion. Now out of my sight." Once they are gone i must teleport back to earth once i reach Hoover dam i see Percy, Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover looking downtrodden "hey guys why the long faces i did not say i would be here first."

"Dad!" Zoë yells as she runs over to me and hugs me

"I told you I'd be fine. Did you not believe me?"

"Hehe um no?"

"Hey should i call him?"

"Him who?"

"Him J i think would want to see her. Plus we're going through San Francisco any way."

"Oh um yeah you probably should."

"okay. I'll be right back "i walk into the bathroom and lock the door "oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering leave a message for Jason Grace At Camp Jupiter.

Line break

We pull up at Annabeth's father and stepmothers house Percy knocks an older fellow around 45 that looks like Arthur spiderwick with sandy hair instead of black

"Yes? Who are you young people?"he ask

"We're some of Annabeth's friends Im Percy this is Theseus my older brother, Thalia our best friend and Zoë and Bianca two of Artemis' hunters,"

"When you say Artemis's hunters do you hunter her or hunt with her?"

"They hunt with her i am the one that keeps her out of trouble." I answer they go inside and i stay out saying I'm going to get some coffee when I'm really going to get a cab to Camp Jupiter when i get to the gate im once again stopped by sentries but i show them my tattoo that has 9 lines on it they get out of the way the Tiber welcomes me home after all these years i walk into camp and down the praetorian line to the principia as i walk in the two praetors stand and draw their swords

"who are you?" One asks

"I am Theseus Romulus Jackson Son of Neptune Centurion of the fifth cohort in the twelfth legion Fulminata."

"Theseus? It's me Jason."

"I know its been a while my friend. Did you get my message? I had Iris leave you one because i was busy."

"No i can't say i did."

"Ah well that's why I'm here Thalia thinks your dead. But she is in San Francisco helping me with something and i thought you might want to see her not talk to her."

"What is she helping you with that the legion can't?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"I say with a raised brow

"N-no um hehe I'm fine."

"That's what I thought I have to do something for the gods but i came to tell you that Saturn is rising and we need you to train the legion accordingly. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir as you are the gods messenger shouldn't you tell them then."

"No my friend i have to go to Mt. Tamplais to meet Lady Diana right now actually so i bid you adieu." I say then teleport out of the room to the base of Mt. Orthrys and walk in to see the other questers just did as well i walk past them and up to Ladon and pet him on one of his hundred heads with a heavily gloved hand while the others talk to the Hesperides "hey boy. We are not here for the apples we just need to talk to Atlas. Understand?" He nods and i walk away with the others catching up to me when we get up the mountain Thalia goes to engage Luke and while she has feelings for Percy i can feel she also still has feelings for Luke "Percy, Zoë, Bianca do you think y'all can handle Atlas until Artemis is free?" In answer i get varying forms of yes so when Atlas comes out of his hole in the wall in the throne room

"Hello Demigods, Daughter." He says

"You are not my father Titan." Zoë says

"Oh really then who is because last i looked it was my blood that flowed in your veins." He taunts

"Oh that would be me Lord Atlas Titan god of strength and stamina. Which is ironic because Asteria told me you had none like at all on the stamina front." I reply

"And who are you boy that think he can insult me and det away with it? Wait what where did he go?" He says after i teleport over to Artemis

"Demigods! Attack!" I yell then get under the sky with Artemis "go get 'em Tiger." I say as i lift it over her and get in the middle she gives me a look but just runs to go help Zoë, Percy, and Bianca i hear a cry of pain that is female and i look up and see Zoë injured as Artemis says in my head

'Be ready Theseus'

When I see what she's doing i lift higher and toss up when Atlas hits me then i run next to my half-impaled daughter and freeze time for everyone but her and i "Alright Zoë i need you to listen when I release my hold on time,which I'll explain later, we are going to make it look like your dead but I'm going to teleport you somewhere safe I'll be there soon but just sit tight the doctors there are going to be doing everything in their power to help you okay."

"Okay dad but where am i going exactly?"

"I can't tell you yet you'll find out soon." I release my hold on time and kneel next to her Artemis is by my side soon after Zoë closes her eyes and i act like im checking her pulse "I'm sorry Artemis. She's dead."

"What? No she can't be!"

"She is now I will take care of the body you and Percy go find Annabeth she's here somewhere." The tone of my voice makes her not question me and leaves i snap and while she is unconscious she's not dead... yet she gets teleported to the infirmary in my palace in Tartarus she'll be fine soon enough i then go outside where every one is waiting for me "Alright lets go. Everyone on the chariot." I say going back to my normal self while everyone gives me looks because they all heard my declaration about Zoë being my daughter they all comply it is a rather somber trip to Olympus once we get there we all run into the throne room as i throw my hood up the gods all look at us strangely

"Artemis my daughter why are these demigods here?"

"They are here because they saved my life while i was trapped on Mt. Orthrys."

"Oh well okay then but who is that one in the hood?"

I step forward and say "My name is Theseus Romulus Jackson son of Poseidon lord Zeus or have you forgotten me so quickly uncle?" At this moment i start counting on my fingers 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... now Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera, and Demeter all run and group hug me "ladies..cant..breathe." Then they all back up some "thank you now after that if it is fine with you i would like to tell what happened at Mt. Orthrys Lord Zeus?"

"Yes nephew go ahead."

"Thank you uncle. Now first I would like to say that I am glad to see that you have received the Ophiotaurus. Also i am saddens to say that of all the good that came from this mission there was also much bad that came from it the main part of that being that my adoptive daughter, friend, and hunter of Artemis was killed by the Titan Atlas. Though he was forced back under the sky we also have revived the formerly extinct race of tiger the saber-tooth tiger, uh Percy, thank you as you can see they are still kittens i personally want one as a pet but i am giving at least one to Lady Athena to study and recreate as to build a population of more than five. That is all though i do have a report from one if my contacts that can wait awhile but is gods ears only secret." I say and back up handing the kitten back to Percy who is glaring at me then Thalia steps forward

"Um Lady Artemis?"

"Yes Thalia?"

"I wish to join your hunt. If thats okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine we can take care of it later after all i do unfortunately need a new lieutenant."

"Alright if that's all Hermes take the Demigods back to Camp and return quickly so Theseus can give his g.e.o. report." Once the others are gone I'm encased in a bone crushing hug from my father

"Theseus where have you been I've searched everywhere on earth for you?"

"Dad... Cant... Breathe... Huh thanks dad but to answer your question i haven't been on earth on in the air or the underworld."

"But that only leaves-."

"Tartarus indeed." At that moment Hermes returns and father goes back to his throne i pull off my jacket and push my right arm forward to display my tattoo "Roman liaison to the gods reporting for duty." They shift to their roman forms

"Speak Theseus." Jupiter says

"I have alerted Camp Jupiter's praetors of the coming threat of Saturn Jason and the other praetor said that they will train the Legion to the best of their abilities but i fear that may not be enough i wish for some of lord Mars' immortal children to train them in the ways of war with the Titans."

"Alright it shall be as you request Theseus."

"Thank you uncle. Now if you'll excuse me." I say then walk to the nearest bar on Olympus that i know can get into and order a whiskey in nursing my third glass when someone i recognize walks in oh shit its Artemis i immediately turn so she can't see me and its to late she sits down next to me and gestures to the bartender Sara? I think her name is to get the same as me once it gets here she asks

"So there a reason you are trying to get drunk before you go back to camp?"

"I'm not hades I'm not even tipsy. Why don't you drink three if these and see how drunk you are?" Oh if I knew what a bad idea that choice of words was then i would not have said them because at that moment she downs her drink thens asks for another until this turns into a bit of a drinking contest so far i'm at 23 and she is at 17 and she is drunk like seriously drunk even worse than Apollo on a Friday night drunk so i settle the tab and try and get her home safely but that is not happening at camp so i walk us into the palace section of Olympus passing several beautiful ones as well as some would prefer to forget not gonna say any names there but her initials are APHRODITE so i get to the silver temple and open the door i go up a set of stairs and down a hall way to the master bedroom and put her in bed leaving her uniform on i summon some godly aspirin and water then go down stairs trying to find the kitchen in this place i find one and her refrigerator is filled to the brim with food thank Chaos i pull out some venison sausage some tomatoes, onion, and spices and start some spaghetti sauce then i grab another pot and a pan then fill the pot 2/3 if the way full of water put in a palm full of salt and put that on to boil i brown the sausage and add the sauce put some noodles in the water and wait once its done i strain the noodles get a plate put noodles, sauce and cheese on it then put it and a note saying

Good morning Arty,

I know last night probably a little fuzzy for you so here's what happened. You got drunk and passed out so i brought you home and put you to bed there is some aspirin and water next to the note along with some venison spaghetti the left overs if which are in the refrigerator. Also don't forget you told Thalia you would induct her into the hunt today

Your cousin,

Theseus

I then left at a speed that would make Hermes jealous and went to my palace in Tartarus to see Zoë when I get to the infirmary i see her wake and decide to see how this plays out one of my servants has her tiara with him and approaches her and say

"Ah your majesty your awake."

"Huh? What? Your majesty? What's going on here?"

"Your majesty king Theseus told us to give you the best we can offer which considering where we are is quite a lot here is your tiara your father hade made for you princess Zoë and if you will-."

"It's fine Abnegazar i will take it from here."

"Yes your highness I'm glad your back."

"Zoë come with me there is much to explain."

A.N. and that's a wrap for chapter one if you liked it tell me in the reviews if you loved it tell me and if you hated it tell what I can do to fix it so each chapter will be one book obviously this is longer than most as this was his whole life up to here also shout out to nutsofthechest now because most of Theseus powers come from his story The True Child if Chaos great story by the way okay so suggested reading: anything by: Anaklusmos14, nutsofthechest, or plutosdaughter11

Everlasting promises is an amazing Pertemis fanfic also the Chaos Paradox Reboot by Son of Hephaestus11 is good to so Theseus out guys


	2. Battle of the Labyrinth

Theseus Jackson: Son of Neptune: The Battle of the Labyrinth

Zoë pov

"So do you understand where you are?" I hear my father ask

Immediately after i wake from a near death experience I'm thrust in to being the princess of Tartarus "Yeah pretty much but why exactly am i here I mean obviously because Thalia is supposed to join the hunt. But what am I going to do here exactly?"

"Well you are going to hunt."

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Monsters on earth."

"But I can't be in the hunt?"

"Not Artemis' but one that some of my monsters have gone to fetch and bring here to get new bodies."

"Why would they need new bodies?"

"Because they are your fallen sisters from Artemis's hunt that group shall make, under your guidance and leadership, the Special Operations force of the Tartarean legions but you shall work on earth."

Line break (Theseus pov)

I go back to camp then next morning the Hunters of Tartarus are underway for training in all forms of combat not just archery but some chose to use sniper rifles actually so i left them in the capable hands of my daughter when I get back in camp i see Artemis flash in "Hey Artemis how are you this morning?"

"Hello Theseus um why exactly did i wake up in my palace this morning?"

"You didn't read the note did you? Oh did you like the spaghetti?"

"Yes it was delicious and what note?"

I summon the note with vapor travel and hand it to her

"Oh that note okay Thanks for the aspirin and how are you not hungover?"

"Because I didn't get drunk i was just getting a little woozy when you passed out. Now if you will excuse me i must go see my mother its been 9 years since i did."i go to my cabin Percy is up already "hey Perce you going home today?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if i could come with and give mom her Christmas present?"

"Sure i think she would love that."

"Okay let me grab something."I grab the box and put it in my pocket then grab Percy's shoulder and teleport us to his house he goes in first and i wait and knock *knock knock*

"Hello? Who are you?"

"My name is Theseus. Theseus Jackson."

"Theseus thats what my firstb- ah Theseus!"

"Merry Christmas mom."

"Oh come in come in its been so long fourteen years."

"Actually mom it's been nine."

"Theseus? Theo! That was you?"

"Yeah thank Chaos that the curse wore off."

"Curse? What curse?"

"I'll tell you later mom but first i have something for you. Merry Christmas." I hand her the box

"Oh my gods Theseus this is beautiful this must have cost a fortune." I just smirk it didn't really cost anything but still we have a good time and say i have to go see one more person before i return to camp and vapor travel to Atlantis

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Theseus? I that you?"

"Hey mom it's good to see you."

"Oh my baby where have you been we've been worried about you." She says as she hugs me the Triton walks in

"Theseus!" Then he and dad join in the hug

"Hey guys its good to be back but um can i talk to Triton in private please?" As Triton and i walk away we head towards the one place no one goes my room "how long has it been? Since 'he' last woke up?"

"2 years."

"Who?"

"Me i never let 'him' near mom."

"Well damn i was hoping 'he' would keep his promise."

"Well with out you here to hold him to it there was no point in his mind."

"Well Triton there is something you should know."

"What?" I pull my shirt off and let him see my old scars the ones he is familiar with "whats new i just see your old scars?" I then release the hold i had in the mist showing my new ones most are small white lines but three stand out two thick black scars running from the top of my the top of my abs to the middle of my back just above my waistline and one that goes from my left collar bone through my pec to its bottom left corner it is also black but is thinker "what the fuck! How the hades did you get those?!"

"I was tortured in Tartarus for seven years T all forms of torture ranging from the box to waterboarding which actually worked there to other forms i don't even want to talk about."

"Good gods how did you survive?"

"The same way i survived 'him'"

"Which is?"

"I found an anchor to the real world."

"What was it?"

"Same as always."

"Annnnnnnd that is?"

Line break hahaha wouldn't you like to know who 'he' is hmm trust me you will be surprised(time skip 7 months)

"Hey Perce, Wisegirl, G-man hurry up" I say and laugh at Annabeth's expression

"Stop calling me that!" At this moment she looks like an angry chibi character A.K.A. aborable

"Okay what ever you say bird brain." I say and run towards the dining hall Percy, Annabeth, and Grover just got here today and I've been splitting time between my hunters and preparing the camp for war the Ares cabin leader Clarisse had gotten along with me well in fact i think she might have feelings for me i could check but i think not i don't use my powers for personal amusement or at all really but i have been training my time power because of life saving only reasons and healing

"Im going to kill you barnacle beard."

"Yeah right 'ekam htebanna pots'(haha a little bit of DC magic there for you)." I say and she stops moving but continues to glare "tel htebanna evom" i say as i get to the pavilion and get some food she runs in as i put my plate on the table *slap* i was expecting this i just shrug and walk over to the braziers "to the protogenoi." I say under my breath and walk back to my table and starting eating my pulled pork sandwich and fries i start messing with Percy because though i don't use my innate powers or those from my patrons often i did check Percy's love life but did not tell him obviously but i knew about Percy's feelings for Annabeth and the fact that they are returned but they are to blind to see it. After dinner is strength tests i don't normally participate but the Ares cabin had been pissing me off by saying they were stronger because they were children of war but what they don't know is that Percy and i can call on the strength of the seas but I don't need to because I've had to survive in the Arena of Tartarus and fought monsters stronger physically than one gods true strength fighting there made me very strong so when Percy punched the target that was set on mountain like always for all groups Chiron and Percy are standing behind me like everyone else i draw my hand back clench my fist and punch not anywhere as near as hard as i can and it went flying off the chain and into the wall i turned on my heel and walked out ignoring the looks of amazement in the eyes of the campers i go to the beach and close my eyes one second I'm on the beach the next I'm on another beach but this one feels different white sand in a purer sea i feel a blade at my neck and on instinct grab the hand holding it and twist now holding the tip of the blade to the base of her neck wait her i release the hand but pull the dagger and toss it farther up the beach she turns around where I can see her eyes i almost thinks Artemis almost but her eyes are brighter than i have ever seen Artemis's i examine her body and see she is pregnant i then examine the year 3000 B.C. I drop in to a bow "lady Leto i meant no injury to you Milady."

"Rise boy what is your name ?"

"My name is Theseás my lady i am a son of Poseidon here to help you birth your children Milady."

"What do you know of medicine?"

"I am trained to be a doctor my father made sure of that. But I am here to protect you from my aunt. Lady Hestia shall be here soon to help with the birthing process."

"Ah well did she send you?"

"Um not exactly my lady but she will come of that I'm sure."

"Yes I am here but who are you son of Poseidon and how did you get here?" We here and turn to the source of the voice and see aunt Hestia standing there

"My name is Theseás and i swam my lady this is an island after all it was not hard but i could only slow Python so much with the water barriers i put up on my way here." I say and do so as i speak Python runs into the first one and bounces off but keeps trying i put my hand on Leto's shoulder and it glows a dull blue "Lady Hestia she will be in labour soon i suggest you hurry Python just shattered one of my barriers." She nods and they go into the hut where they find a small orb of warm water and blankets thank you for Hestia's ability to summon house items i raise the water into a castle with a slight tug in my gut as it rises as this is much bigger than the barriers the cannons are ready to fire but since its not Celestial Bronze they will just sting like a fucker i feel another barrier break i generate a aquatic form of me next to Leto and she immediately takes its hand and squeezes hard i see something other than python coming "fuck." I see three people standing in a chariot more specifically Poseidon's and he's coming with Zeus and Hera i walk out on the waves with my hood up they stop

"Get out of the way boy or risk the wrath of the King of gods."

"I do not answer to you Zeus. You shall not get to this island unless you and your brother can beat me in a duel."

"Ha we except you are a mere mortal we shall crush you easily." I smirk I reach into my pocket as a small dueling arena forms for the three of us i pull out my switchblade that i flip to scythe mode and activate Blood Moon in all of its glory forms it is mostly straight but has a half circle bend that connects to the base of a skull with a half Tartarean steel half Chaotic Silver blade that is three feet long coming out of the mouth and nose area "where did you get this blade?!" Zeus demands

"It was a gift from my father and other family members."

"And that is?"

"I will tell you if you win." I say with a defiant smirk Zeus swings his bolt like a sword and I block with my scythe i spin my blade with one hand and knock Poseidon's trident out of the way i back flip out of the way of a lightning bolt and swap my blade in my hand to block a wave being thrown at me i then put Blood Moon tip up in the air to catch a lightning bolt and deflect it to Poseidon and jump to push the wave at Zeus when both are stunned by the others attacks i hook my blade behind Poseidon's ankles and pull cutting deep and then do the same to Zeus before they can react they are both in Poseidon's chariot as i say "So sons of Kronos rely on their powers to beat their opponents i would change that if i were you i am but a half blood and i put both of you on your asses in less than five minutes that is sad now if you come back to this island my defenses will attack and it will sting like a fucker so good bye." i say and send the hippocampi on their way back to the mainland while i walk back to the island and towards the hut i see Leto holding Artemis

"Ah Theseás what should I name her?"she asks I pretend to think for a bit

"Pheobe Artemis."

"Hmm Artemis I like it."

"Well you should rest mylady i sense her brother will be a while." I say and walk out to the beach and stretch my wings this is the first time i have really looked at them they look like black angel wings i flap them and immediately shoot up in the air and cocoon my wings around my body to start the spinning process i spread my wings when i start falling and glide to the beach where I see Hestia "is there a problem Milady?" I say when I land behind her

"Oh Theseás its you where did you get those wings?"

"a friend gave them to me."

"Oh well I have a question but im not sure if i should ask it."

"Well go ahead i will answer as truthfully as possible."

"Are you from the future?"

"Honestly yes I am 5008 years to be exact."

"That's what I thought you feel young and old at the same time your eyes hold more pain and suffering than even my father can create."

"That is not entirely true my lady Kronos is the reason my eyes hold so much pain and suffering he had me tortured for what for me was 1556 years-"

"How?"

"What? What do you mean? How?"

"How did he torture you what did he do?"

"Oh well that, that is hard to explain."

"I am good at listening."

"Well lets se-" im cut off by a yell from Leto's hut i run up to the hut and open the door carefully i see a little girl standing next to Leto who is asleep" is something wrong Artemis?" I ask her

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Theseus and your mother is my friend now what is wrong?"

"I don't know she screamed not me!" I probe Leto's dream and see she is terrified and sees Hera killing her children and she can't help at all

"Ah well Artemis go stand with Hestia at the beach i will help your mother." She nods and runs out i use the powers of Hestia over hope to calm Leto down and slowly wake her up and freaks out "Leto it's okay, it's okay i promise Artemis is safe it's okay." She calms

"Thank you Theseás where is she?"

"At the sea wall with Hestia come with me." She gets up we walk out to the beach and we hear Hestia talking

"- okay Artemis Theseás is taking care of your mother she'll be okay." Leto decides to speak

"Yes my dear i am fine Theseás is great at calming people almost as good as Hestia actually." She smirks as she says it and Artemis runs up and hugs me and whispers in my ear

"Theseus thank you for taking care of my mommy."

"Your welcome young one it was just a bad dream."

"Your wings are soft." She says as she starts practically petting it

"Thank you. Now shouldn't you go back to sleep little one go hug your aunt goodnight and your mom will tuck you in."

"Will you be here tomorrow? When I wake up?"

"Yes little one i will now run along." Artemis and Leto go back to the hut "Hestia go home i will be leaving in a few days and you will forget this until i get back to my time."

"Alright Theseás good bye." She says as she kisses me on the cheek in a very aunty way

"Goodbye aunt Hestia." I look away as she flashes out i lay down on the beach and drift into the realm of Morpheus

Dream

I was in Tartarus about three earth years in when my mist guards dissipated "how did you get these scars? I did not give them to you." James snarls

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well to damn bad tell me."

"My Father Neptune he spends most of his time asleep but when he's awake he isn't the most loving father when i was young my older brother Triton would take the brunt of his 'affection' and when I turned 4 i made him promise that he would not hit either of them while i was alive but to make him keep it

*flashback still dream*

The doors to the throne room flew open as i walked in "Triton, Amphitrite leave please i need to speak to my father in private." I say they and the guards leave and right as they do Poseidon looks at me

"Well? What is it Theseus?"

"I said my father Dad i need to talk to him."

"Oh." He shifts and as soon as i see blonde hair and blue eyes i move my right hand clenches into a fist as it hits his jaw his face snaps to the side and his eyes then harden and turn icier than before "what the fuck boy?"

"You hit them? Really and you have the balls to ask me that."

"Yes I hit them because they are useless i don't even know why Poseidon keeps them around they are greek and therefore useless."

"Well it is going to stop today if you want to hit something hit me i don't want one more scar on either of their bodies so long as i draw breath."

"Fine i won't-"

"Swear it."

"What?"

"Swear on the Tiber that as long as i live you won't hit them."

"Fine, I Neptune God of the seas, Earth shaker, and storm bringer swear on the river Tiber and my Honor as a Roman not to Flog Triton or Amphitrite so long as Theseus is alive and shall use him instead. There happy?"

"Very. Now what do i do."

*end Flashback*

About half way through my dream i all the sudden see a house in a field that looks just like one i found on earth i start walking towards it when I get to the door and walk in "honey im home."

"Alright we're in the kitchen." I walk through the house to a kitchen area and see two people one is Artemis older the oldest i have ever seen her actually around 20 with an hourglass figure D-cup breasts and a shapely ass and the other is Clarisse again around 20 E-cups and slightly more bubble than shapely ass i kiss Artemis on the mouth

"Where's everyone else?" I ask and move over to Clarisse

"With the hunters." Artemis replies

End dream

I wake up to a weight on my chest and see Artemis curled on my chest i nudge her with one of my wings she wakes up slowly "good morning sleepy head." I say and laugh at the look on her face at being caught

"Ahem whats going on here?" We hear and look up to see Leto look down at us in a motherly look

"He/she did it." We both say in a very childish way

"Hmm Artemis i know you started this i saw you sneak out last night."

"Oh well his chest is comfy and his wings are soft." She says very bluntly I whisper in her ear

"Hey lets make your mom dinner tonight but first i have an idea."

"Okay." She replies

"Okay Leto we need you to stay in the hut for the whole morning and then we will tell you what to do next." I say with a smirk

"Okay, okay." She says as she walks away

"Alright junior lets see here do you want to fly?"

"Yes!"

"Okay hold on tight." I say and grab her around her waist and flap my wings we shoot up once we pass the cloud cover we just kind of hover for a second and start dropping slowly i pull my wings around myself in a cocoon as i spin we shoot like a bullet towards the ground

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Artemis screams i spread my wings and glide us towards the ground and land on the beach

"Okay kiddo lets go get your mom so we can make her dinner."

"Okay what are we making?"

"Venison spaghetti but you don't know what that is yet so a surprise."

"Hm fine."

"Alright Leto you go sit on the beach or something other than listen to our conversation while we cook."

"Ok Theseás." Artemis and i start cooking spaghetti which I summon the ingredients for but cook the food ourselves while we are waiting for the sauce to finish we used a recipe that my mom gave Aphrodite for a cake many years ago but as she is an abhorrent cook she gave it to me a pound cake

"Alright Little one." Though I can barely call her that she is almost my age in appearance now "dinner will be a while let's go talk to your mother while we wait."

Line break Artemis pov y. 2008 A.D.

Theseus has been unconscious for two days Chiron called as soon as they found him they moved him to his cabin after the Apollo campers needed room for all the boys my hunters had been hurting normally i would have congratulated them for it but after we got here i haven't felt quite right there has been an ache in the back of my head almost like i am trying to remember something that i can't but i don't know what's wrong and every time that Ares girl touches Theseus i feel a pang in my heart i keep putting it off to Theseus being my only male friend and Zoë's adoptive father though he took her death rather well for some reason, im getting off topic here, but i think that there might be something else to it but I don't know what "Artemis." I here someone groan i look at Theseus and see him trying to get up i walk over to the side of the bed and sit next to him

"Yes Theseus?"

"It's alright little one im back." He says as he kisses me on the lips and that ache in my head goes away and all my memories come back

Line break Theseus pov y. 3000 B.C.

When we sat down to eat dinner "okay Artemis, Leto I won't be able to stay much longer i will have to leave tonight but you should know that I am from... the future."

"What?!" They yell

"I am from the future and i have to go back and lock all memories of me until i can run into one of you two to unlock them."

"Oh. Okay." Artemis says dejectedly

"Hey Arty no need to get all pouty in fact you will be one of the first people i see when I get back i promise."

" okay Theseus." We finish dinner and have some cake making small talk as we go

"Artemis can we talk out at the beach before i go?"

"Sure Theseus." We walk out to the beach where Sol is retiring and Luna is rising

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes this is my first sunset."

"Well little one you shall have many, many more to see i promise you." I say and lightly kiss her lips before i feel the darkness take me my eyes are the first things active when I wake up i look around and see i am in Percy and I's cabin with Artemis in the corner deep in thought "Artemis." I say though it is more of a groan than anything else

"Yes Theseus?" She sounds worried but i remember what I had to do to unlock her memories

"It's alright little one im back." And kiss her on the lips fully and i feel her memories unlock she pulls back eyes still closed 3...2...1...now *slap* my head snaps to the side yet again by her hand i had gotten used to it in Tartarus getting slapped anyway but when she did it it had a more profound effect like i had disappointed her or something of that nature i hear the door open

"Theseus! Your awake!" I hear my little brother yell

"Yes I am now whats got you in such a hastle little brother?"

"Annabeth has received a prophecy."

"Oh well I should get going then. Arty we'll talk later Il Mio Amore." We run out of the cabin to where Annabeth is on the big houses porch "okay wise girl what did it say?"

Line break

"Alright Anteus you think this." I gesture to the bones and spoils of war "Is an honor to our father oh how wrong you are. Fight me if i win you let my brother and my friends go if you win you turn them over to Mr. Castellan over there."

"Deal." He jumps down the gaurd sees he has none of my weapons any more i pull my necklace and my armor activates its black cape billowing in the wind the visor on my helmet has its glowing eyes the pauldrons on my Breastplate have small spikes the Aura of Anteus is a hybrid between the sea and the earth well we will see about that, i use Truth and Justice to block his attack but i am using the flat i spin and slash his thighs across the front and kick his knees in backwards when Gaea tries to heal him my eyes and therefore my visors turn forest green and the sand goes back to the ground i light Truth and Justice on fire and amputate Anteus' arms cauterizing them as i go and drive the blade into his heart killing him i slash the locks on the gates to the cells and deactivate my armor as we run out of the arena we run down the path and into a chamber that has Janus

"Fuck off minor god."

"What how dare you insult me?!"

"Well I know your mother and i know all of you are scared of her." He scowls as Hera teleports in then he really does leave

"Ah Theseus it's good to see you."

"And you Aunt how is Uncle Zeus?"

"Still upset you beat him and your father in two on one combat."

"You know Aunt its not the children's fault for being his child he is the one who can't keep it in his pants they are the ones that suffer from monster attacks."

"Yeah I know but i want to get back at him so badly for cheating."

"An Eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth." I say and snap my fingers so food appears and walk over to the stack of pulled pork sandwiches relishing the gob smacked look on her face at my suggestion that she cheat on Zeus

Line break

"Okay Clarisse can you lead the main campers in phalanx formation?"

"You know it."

"Alright Micheal, Lee, and will are your units ready?"

'Affirmative'

"Alright guys go to your sta-" im cut off by an explosion from Zeus' fist but i don't need to finish my sentence as they are already running to their areas i pull my shield charm and throw the cap of Truth and Justice which returns to my pocket i run into the fray The Hunters and Apollo cabin are firing into the monsters Nico and Bianca are summoning skeletons to aid the other cabins minus Aphrodite which is with Will Solace on medic squad if i were to use my power to help i quite literally would have killed all the monsters before the others had time kill one when Kampè flys out i run towards her her scimitars dripping she slashes sending the poison flying at me i use my water powers and throw it on to an Empousa never really liked them anyway don't know why but I don't but then again i never got along with Hecate either so hmm she swings at me in an over handed swing i block with my shield and stab the bear face in her abdomen so it dissolves into gold dust i feel the tattoo that is wrapped around my right bicep at the moment slither i guess you could say towards my wrist 'not now Draco.' I think at the dragon that is in disguise as my tattoo

'But why not let me kill her so your energy can be saved for mightier prey.' He responds

'No the half bloods would attack you and I don't want to have to explain having a pet dragon in the middle of a battle am i clear?' He doesn't answer just goes back to the other tattoo on my upper arm of a fire ball Aunt Vesta insisted i get I then move my sword up and bifurcate her head and jump down wait isn't the labyrinth connected to Deadelus' life force i see him arguing with Nico i vapor travel over and hear

"I you don't kill me then they will just keep coming." Deadelus says with certainty

"I know." I say and walk up to him i draw my sword back and he nods his head as if saying 'do it' i thrust the blade into the heart area of the machine that is his body the loud crumbling and screaming of monsters told us that the plan worked when i heard that i deactivated my armor but left my shield and went with a more Leonidas' 300 approach to fighting with just my shield and sword. As i spun through the enemy ranks the sides of my shield doing as much damage as the blade of my sword when it was over the Battle of the Labyrinth as i came to be called had claimed the lives of three Demi-gods and one hunter her name was Diana while i did not know her very well she was close with Zoë so the ghouls under my control would retrieve her soul but as we stood in the amphitheater watching the shrouds burn the child of Ares had a blood red shroud, the "unclaimed" had a grey shroud with the mark of Hermes a caduceus, and lastly the son of Apollo had a golden shroud with a sun, a lyre, a bow, and a music note when we were done i stood by Clarisse as she mourned her fallen brother one arm around her trying to protect her from the sorrow i guess you could say "do not mourn him so, he died the way any soldier wishes to die in battle protecting what he stood for. Protecting his family."

"Yes, yes Theseus your right he did die as a soldier."

"Now if you will excuse me i have to go give a friend a gift for leading her first quest successfully." I say and walk towards the Hephaestus cabin to retrieve the sword i had made for Annabeth after i picked it up i went to the Athena cabin to give it to her when I knock Malcolm answers "Hey Malcolm is Annabeth here i got her something for leading her first quest?"

"Yeah she's here come on in I'll take you to her."

"Thanks Malcolm." As we walk into the cabin i am not surprised by what I see while neat is a term that does not fit this room by my standards it does fit by a bunch of owl heads on the other hand "hey Annabeth i got you something for leading your first successful mission." I say

"What's that?" She replies

"This it's name is 'Wisdom Frees'." It had a slight curve on the blade but a major curve on the handle in the other direction it had no prominent cross guard but did not really need one either it was half Imperial Gold and half celestial bronze

"Oh my gods Theseus this looks amazing! Thank you."

"Your welcome now i have to go check something." I say and walk out and vapor travel to Camp Jupiter and change my clothes while doing so i am still wearing my black cargo pants but am now wearing a white one strap toga with sea green stitching and a imperial gold clasp the strap is on my right side while the left side of my chest and therefore the one scar i leave out in the open is exposed as i walk down to new Rome i see the praetors and other senators walking about twenty meters ahead of me but that won't last long when I get to the line i hear i very familiar very, very annoying voice

"Excuse me sir can you please put you weapons on the tray" i grimace as i put my switch blade, pen and ring on the tray they will be back soon any ways i keep walking "Ahem I meant all of them and that includes the armor and trident around your neck." I put them on the tray and walk away i snap my fingers and my weapons appear where they were on my body but he still thinks he has them i walk into the senate house and walk down to where Jason is he rises and pulls me into a bro hug

"Ah Theseus I am glad you could make it. It is good to see you again."

"And you Jason who is the new centurion that replaced me in the fifth? I forgot to ask a few months ago when I was here."

"Ah that would be Qwen." I turn to where he nodded and see a version of the Qwen i remember her hair is still black but it looks like silk now and her body is just wow is all can say but seven years in the legion does that to you i guess i walk up and remember the nickname me and Kota had for her when I stood for her all those years ago

"Hey Junior i see you've filled out quite bit since i last saw you." I say very calmly when she spins on her heel to glare she freezes for second before screaming

"Theseus! Oh my gods its so good to see you." She says as she hugs me then pulls back and slaps she playfully "and thank for noticing pervert."

"Hey Junior i am not a pervert just a teenage boy who hasn't seen an old friend in a few years."

"You call almost 8 years a few?"

"Well it was 8 for you chère but it was a good deal longer for me."

"Did you just call me my dear in French?"

"Maybe but old friends can do that cant we?" Whatever response she had was cut off by Jason announcing the start of the meeting then the new augur Octavian started talking and really pissed me off it was obvious that he was a silver tongued mater irrumator "um excuse me Octavian but whose pray tell is your divine ancestor?"

"I am a son of none other than Apollo. Why do you ask?"

"Because of all the Apollo children and even he himself i have never met a lying, cheating, silver tongued, son of a bitch like you who manipulates the facts and buys power just because he can and that is the only way you can get it."

"Who do you think you are challenging one of the most powerful demigods in camp." I see Jason, Kota, And Qwen cringe as that is the worst choice of words possible and everyone backs up from the super power and the gnat that thinks he can compare I'll let you guess which is which but now i was going to do the one thing other than use my powers that hate doing… brag

"My name is Theseus Romulus Jackson former centurion of the fifth cohort, i was tortured by Hyperion, Oceanus, and Saturn in the deepest pits of Tartarus, i am champion of the gods, king of monsters, twice slayer of the Nemean lion, holder of the sky, Son of Neptune earth shaker and storm bringer, i am the prince of the seas, and seer of the future and if you think you of all people are anywhere near the strongest demigod in camp because you have 'bought' friends then you are sadly mistaken i know legacies of Apollo that are five times removed who are ten times as powerful as you because they have the founding points that the Roman Republic was built on Honor, Loyalty, and Courage all you have is money and a damn good way to waste it." My emotions were getting built up but i still use a calm collected voice so calm that the whole room is shaking whether my anger is pointed at them or not "now if you will excuse me i have to go Qwen i will be back in a few days we can talk then." I say and vapor travel to the middle of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean and let my anger explode resulting in the winds picking up and spinning around me rain pouring down in heavy torrents lightning cracking down in huge bolts with more power than Zeus' "master" can muster on a good day as the winds pickup so does the rain as the hurricane starts moving toward land so do i a huge wave building up as i go when I reach land i really don't know where at the moment Chile maybe i release control of the storm and the tsunami i had built up with whirlpools spinning out at sea i teleport back to Camp Half blood to the bathroom in my cabin and take a shower when i walk out no one is there so i walk to my dresser pull on my cargoes a sea green t-shirt with a gold trident and a black leather jacket with a grey hood i walk out to find my brother and see him playing volleyball with Thalia "hey Perce, Lightning Rod!" I yell both turn Percy is confused as to why i am interrupting the game and Thalia is pissed at her Nickname

"What?!" Thalia yells

"Do either of y'all know where Artemis is?"

"Archery range."

"Thanks."

Line break August 18

"Mom we're home." I say as i open the door Percy has been going to school where our almost step dad works i have been living with the hunters mine anyway because i am their patron i guess you could say even though most of them call me Dad or Theseus i think Zoë got them on that Dad thing

"Okay sweetie we are in the living room." As I walk in Paul who i have only met once or twice stands and goes to shake my hand he has a firm grip but is still stronger

"It's good to see you Theseus."

"You to Paul. So tell me how many times has Percy gotten in trouble this year?"

"Haha 12 all for his ADHD though."

"Ah I was hoping for some serious charges."

"Hey I am not that bad." Percy says indignantly

"How many schools have you gotten kicked out of again?"

"Screw you Theseus." Then we hear a knock at the door

"I got it Mom." I say when I open the door i see "Dad what are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my favorite sons on their birthday?"

"Well yeah but we are your only sons."

"Touché, Theseus touché. Alright gifts for you Theseus." he hands me the larger of the two boxes in his hands "and you you Percy." Hands act smaller box i open mine to reveal a Lunar Titanium gladius and Percy got a sand dollar

"Thanks dad but i could have done with a sand dollar i love the sword but seriously."

"Yeah but I thought it might complete your collection of weapons from your list."

"Yeah and the metals." Then iris interrupts

"Theseus Jackson would you like to receive this message?"

"Yeah I'll take it in Percy's room." i walk in "Yes Zoë?"

"Dad i need your help... it's Lycaon's Pack."

"On my way." I teleport to her location after slashing through the mist and draw my sword the silver bullets i gave them help but not all of them have them I draw Truth and Justice and run into the fray spinning and slicing receiving small cuts here and there but none the less destroying the pack into nothing more than golden dust once the last one is dead i heal the wounded and teleport back to my moms house "how long was i gone exactly?" I say as i walk into the living room

"About two hours." Percy replies he is watching T.V. something about wolves it appears

"Ah well I had a reason Lycaon's pack attacked an old friend of mine that is a clear sighted mortal like mom and they had no silver with them so Truth and Justice was the only path to survival."

"Lycaon?"

"King of the werewolves? immortal? pissed off Zeus about three thousand years ago? Ring any of those bells Chiron and Annabeth strung up in there?"

"Werewolves?! Were you bitten will you become a wolf on the full moon and when you are near Lady Artemis?"

"No! I am not stupid of course i didn't let any of the damn things bite me now if you will exude me i need to come up with a name for my new sword." i say and teleport back to my hunters camp I walk next to the camp fire and pull out my new sword

"Who is that for?" Zoë asks

"It's mine my dad gave it to me for my birthday."

"Ooh fancy so what did uncle Percy get?" She asks and her voice sounds weird almost dreamy- what no, nope, nuh uh not going down that road nope

"A sand dollar."

"Oh fun."

"Yeah what do you thank I should name it?"

"What is it made of?"

"Lunar Titanium."

"Holy shit! That stuff is rare but um luna novacula 'Moon Razor' as it is a lunar metal and in your hands any blade is razor sharp."

"Okay Moon Razor sounds good." I notice the sun is going down and as the moon rises the blade of moon razor starts to glow pulling in the light" Good night Zoë."

"Night dad." When I get to my tent which like all the others is bigger on the inside it looks like a black base with silver accents version of Artemis' as i lay down on the black silk sheets i look up at the ceiling of my tent which reflects the sky and right above my bed is one of my favorites Scorpio the immortal hound of my stupid brother Orion i am honestly quite ashamed to call him that as none of my other brothers were as stupid as he well except Chryasor but that is another story while the original Theseus had women problems those were mostly Aphrodite's fault not his as i drift into the realm of Morpheus i dream of my first night back on earth

Dream

I was sleeping on the floor of Artemis' tent as i did not have one. the dream i was having was perturbing to say the least it was about how i got four of the five scars i let show all the time the largest of which is the large black one on my pec the other four are on my palms and feet four perfect circles half an inch across between the third and fourth metacarpals or middle and ring fingers and right through the bins i the middle of my foot for the day i was crucified James thought it would be funny for me to be tortured the same way my people tortured others back in the day but was the worst part was why i woke up in the middle i felt something touch my arm and on instinct my hand was clasped around the throat if the person who touched me when my eyes opened my newfound night vision activate immediately and saw who it was my hand was choking. It was Artemis as soon as i realized this i let go and back away straight into the chest at the end of her bed "I am so sorry Artemis I-I am so so sorry i didn't know it was you." I think its safe to say i had PTSD dont you think?

"It's fine Theseus you were having i nightmare i shouldn't have woken you."

"No i am more than glad you woke me. But the sight i woke up to was quite terrible."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand only Di would." I see her normally auburn hair change to black

"Okay well talk to me then." I hear Diana's voice say it is similar to Artemis' but Diana sounds like it could go either way from killing to kissing me

"It was a memory from Tartarus from the time they Crucified me."

"Oh god what else did they do?"

"Nothing worse than Neptune ever did." Diana was one of the few people who knew what Neptune was really like when i visited the hunters once one of my injuries wasn't fully healed so she read my memories because she did not believe the i fall down story at the sight of my blood

"Oh okay what to talk about that scar on you chest?"

"A Stygian Iron blade was used to slice me open in three places one in either side and one on my chest."

End dream

When I woke up it was to a cold sweat and an even colder morning i got up and got dressed in my standard out fit and went down to the shooting range to try out the Sniper rifle Zoë gave me for my birthday it is a Bolt action M40-A5 Marine standard sniper rifle black with silver trim like every thing else pretty much it has a high power scope not that i meed that much power it is only 100 yds to the target as i load the rifle with mortal bullets i decide to give the girls a little wake up call i remover the suppressor from the muzzle put the magazine in the slot and pull back the bolt aim and take my cold shot *bang* hits the nine i re-aim and and pull the trigger *bang* dead center i recock *bang* dead center just slightly to the left ok last bullet i pull the bolt back push it forward *click* i hear it lock into place i steady my rifle take a deep breath *bang* let it out then i here the *boom* of the explosive ammunition hitting the target then the girls all rush out in multiple states of dress all guns out and aimed at me "good morning!" I say a little to cheerfully for Zoe's taste as she pulls the trigger on her pistol i slow time and step out of the way putting a target there instead

"Dad why are you so cheerful in the mornings?" Zoë asks obviously in a bad mood

"Because I can now everyone get dressed its moving day."

'Ah' I hear from the majority of my hunters

"Zoë take them to yellow stone i am going to Camp Jupiter again today."

"'K dad." I teleport away and appear in the arena watching the cohort train it reminded me of that day 10 years ago where I stood here watching my cohort train Dakota and i giving pointers here and there but our guys were just bad i saw our 'best' fighters and they were moderate at best so i decided to change that

Flashback

"Alright everyone stop!" I yell i see the best fighter in the cohort just glare at me while he is sixteen he is short and i am tall for my age so we stand about the same height "okay make a circle and you there Justin. Get in the middle of it." Justin was the older boy i had talked about earlier once the circle was formed and Justin stood in the center of it "alright everyone who thinks Justin is one of the best fighters her?" I see all hands but Jason's and Dakota's go up "alright well lets test that theory okay Justin attack me." I order

"What? Sir i can't do that you are unarmed!" He replies

"I will be fine i promise now ATTACK ME." He nods and swings his blade in a down ward slash i flip out Truth and Justice and block holding his 16 year old form back with my right hand and punching his abdomen with my left he pulls back and leans over "Is that all you've got soldier? Because if so i need to get Lady Diana's hunters in here to show you how to fight! Now show me why I joined this cohort show me the glory this unit held in the past show me what you can do." I finish and he is livid

"You think those bitch hunters can do better than me i will show you how much better we are." At this point i am pissed that he insulted the hunters but keep my cool

"Shield! And I don't think the hunters are better i know they helped train me." The shield i an handed is Jason's Justin swings his blade at me i throw it off with my shield and knock his away with my sword then to make it fair i toss my shield back to Jason i then block another strike to my body with my blade i get inside his guard and throw his blade away and toss mine as well but i run and get behind him and throw my arm around his throat and pull back so his head is on my chest and whisper in his ear. "If you ever call the hunters 'bitches' again by the time they have found your body i will have an alibi and five witnesses to back it." I just squeeze until her passes out "Get this worm out of my sight then get back to training 5th cohort we have War Games tonight."

"End flash back

"Theseus! What are you doing here?" Dakota asks

"Remembering good memories. Is Justin still in the cohort?"

"No he mustered out i few months after your disappearance why?"

"I was thinking about that time i kicked his ass and choked him out for calling the hunters 'Bitches'."

"Oh yeah I remember that."

"Good times, good times, so hows training goi- hello sexy." I say while looking out into the arena and see a bombshell with black hair and a killer figure

"Which one?"

"Black hair dark eyes Puerto Rican."

"Oh that's Reyna she came here a few years ago and earned respect quickly also has no small amount of hero worship for you because of what you did to Octavian."

"But Kota i didn't do anything. Just got in face thats all." Yeah then i destroyed half of Chile

"Yeah but still no one else will stand up to him. You have given us hope."

"No i haven't i have simply shown you another way to live. One that isn't under his thumb."

"Yes that's true."

"Jackson! What the hell are you doing here i should have you executed!" I can feel the expression on my face darken when I here Octavian yell that

"I'd like to see you try."

A.N. okay so this chapter is over guys there is a poll on my profile on WHO you want Theseus lovers to be as you can see Artemis and Clarisse(movie format) but go over there and vote

From your author

Theseus Romulus Jackson


End file.
